Lost Cause
by Artsiegrl9513
Summary: Rachel and her, mostly angry, boyfriend have just moved into Charming. After finding out she was pregnant, on a assumption, Aaron forces her to leave until she's gotten rid of it. While making her way through town she finds some new friends, who seem to already be looking for her. Now Chibs has made it his responsibility to make sure no harm is done to Rachel.
1. Getting Information

Charming, California was the quaintest place Rachel had ever known. She had spent her entire life roaming big cities so when her boyfriend told her that they were moving to the smallest town she had ever heard of, needless to say she wasn't excited about it. She was, however, in no position to fight it. Aaron needed to go on business, so off they went. No questions asked.

Charming wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be though. The small town feel seemed to calm Aaron a bit. Maybe it really was the fast pace environment of San Francisco that would put him on edge. He had a bit of an anger problem that definitely wasn't being helped by his high stress job. She didn't make a whole lot while waitressing, so that probably didn't help either. If a bill was passed due, it was her fault. She never went to school. She can't get a good job to help pay. It made sense, she supposed, but it still killed her when she was reminded of how worthless she was.

The last couple weeks were mellow though. In fact, Aaron and her almost seemed happy. Like they were when they were first dating. Until, of course, Rachel woke up sick one morning.

"Did you eat something bad?" Aaron asked as Rachel exited the bathroom and headed towards their closet. She thought he had been asleep and was hoping to keep him unaware of her suspicions.

"Um... No. Just a bit nauseous." She looked up to see Aaron sitting him, rubbing his eyes which pushed his blonde hair back. She tried to offer him a smile but it quickly faded. She knew what it was, but she wasn't sure how he would react to it. "It's early, you should go back to bed."

"Rachel, why are you nauseous?" He got up and went to put on his jeans. She just smiled and continue to the closet.

"I'm sure I'm just sick, sweetie. The move could have weakened my immune system."

"I know when you're lying to me, Rachel." Aaron stated sternly as he made his way to her. Her body tensed as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him. "Now why," His face got dangerously close to hers. Rachel could see the anger burning in his eyes and the blind rage that was beginning to bubble up under his skin. "Did you just puke up everything in your stomach?" Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to think of an excuse, but it was too late. "Oh for fuck's sake!" He yelled, tossing his wrist away. "You got yourself knocked up, didn't you?"

"I... I don't know. I haven't taken-"

"You're missed periods; they weren't because of the move! When was the last time you had your period?" Rachel stared at him, eyes wide with fear. Her mouth opened but no words came out. "TELL ME!" He bellowed, causing her to cry out.

"I-I don't remember!" She finally stammered out. "It was back in San-"

"God damn it!" Rachel didn't even have time to brace herself. She was on the floor, holding her burning cheek in just a few seconds. He bent over her trembling body, gripping her shoulders roughly to lift her from the floor. "You're going to take a test. And if it's positive, you're going to the first abortion clinic you can find." He hissed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered, nodding her head.

"Do you know how much stress and money a baby is? Do you realize what you're trying to put me through?" Her silent sobs were preventing her from speaking. "I do everything for you! And this is how you repay me? By getting yourself pregnant? Do you think this will help you gain sympathy from me? Is that why you did this?"

"No, Aaron! I'm sorry, it was an accident." Rachel croaked out, getting control of her tears.

"This was no accident, stupid!" He dropped her, and went to pace about the room. "You did this so I would feel sorry for you. Oh boo-hoo, poor Rachel. She got knocked up because she's a waitress whore." She shook her head, trying to think of how she could plead with him.

"You're the only one I've been with, Aaron."

"Of course I am. Do you know why? Because no one wants a no life." He grabbed a shirt from off the dresser and his wallet. "You better hope your tips can pay for killing it. I'm not fixing your mistake. It better be done by tonight." Aaron said his last words as he left their bedroom. A few minutes later Rachel could hear the sound of his car pulling away and she knew she was safe. For now anyway.

"Aaron Vinn." Jax tossed the pictures on the table for the club to see. Most were of him running errands around town, and others were of him meeting Darby at some of his known drug houses. "Moved here about one month ago with his girlfriend, Rachel Anderson. We've been tailing him for three weeks now."

"His girlfriend hot?" Tig smiled coyly and got some of the other men to smile with him, including Jax.

"Never seen her. He keeps her pretty well tucked away in their house. But... Good looking guy, seems only fitting that his girlfriend is good looking too." This got a few more smiles and laughs from the group. "Alright, Vinn has been making drug runs for Darby right through Charming. There's thousands of dollars worth of cocaine running back and forth."

"Why haven't we done anything yet?" Clay quirked his eyebrow at Jax who still kept his smug smile.

"He knows we can't do anything while he's driving up and down Main Street. We have to get more information on where he goes... maybe even get more information on Darby."

"Who would have information on him?" Chibs asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"His smokin' old lady." The club smiled again and slowly nodded. "We've got to be creative about it. If he finds out we're pressing for info he'll vanish, along with the girlfriend... So, someone is going to get close to Rachel."

"Gemma or Tara?" Tig asked.

"No, one of us." Opie furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"You expect her to trust a club member when her old man is running with Darby?" Jax shook his head.

"I expect her to trust a friend. She's not going to know he's a club member. It'll be difficult but I'm not risking the safety of my mom or Tara." Clay nodded in agreement and straightened up slightly while studying his cigar.

"So which one of us lucky men gets to get close to the lady?"

"Let's vote."

Clay and Jax were excluded from the list of choices, as were Opie and Tigger. Sending some of the clubs' most important leaders undercover seemed like a dumb idea. There was a lot of debating, especially from Tig, but finally the job fell upon Juice. He was a young and lovable guy. Perfect for a girl looking for a friend to confide and trust in. So Juice and Chibs were sent into town, to find out where they could find this Rachel. It was a long shot, but hey, no harm trying.

Rachel was lucky that Aaron didn't pay much attention to things. Sure, he caught on to the missed periods, and the nausea wasn't too hard to miss. But Rachel had known she was pregnant for quite some time. If you looked hard enough you could even see a bit of a bump on her abdomen.

Rachel had just closed in on her twelfth week.

She had already looked into different options, in case Aaron reacted this way. Her plan was to take the abortion pill. But when she found out how far along she really was it threw the cheaper option out the window. All that was left was the in-clinic operation. She couldn't afford that. She also couldn't go home without... something. A job?

So Rachel was left pacing up around town. After Aaron left she had tried to use makeup to cover the forming bruise on her cheek but there was only so much foundation could do. She received a few looks from people passing by which didn't surprise her too much. Not only was there an ugly wound on her face but in small towns like this people usually recognized outsiders. So when she entered a little diner, ready to pleasantly ask for an application, every face in the room had turned to look at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as most of the people went back to their business, but there were still some who seemed to be watching her every move.

"Holy shit." She muttered as she didn't even bother to wait for the server to greet her. She quickly backed out of the restaurant and was trying to convince herself that the stares were in her head. She was remembering the intense gaze of one woman in particular when she felt a force pushing her to her knees.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You alright, lass?" Rachel had to take a moment to calm her anxiety. In her mind she had found herself back at the house with Aaron. However when she opened her eyes and looked over she saw another man, a different man.

It was his Scottish accent that made her heart skip. Then it was the tender way he placed his hand on her shoulder. Of course, the first thing she noticed were his scars that travelled from the corners of his mouth to the center of his cheeks. Something about his face was comforting. Still, even when they were dressed with a worry, it had to be his eyes. When he removed his sunglasses and bent down beside her to help her up, she was able to take in their soft shape, as some of his shaggy, graying hair fell in front of them. She had to repress the urge to push it back and continue to run her fingers through it. This sudden attraction was very odd for her, especially with someone who was probably ten years older than her. She blamed it on the hormones.

"I'm fine," Rachel smiled which caused him to smile back. "Really." She started to stand up but his callused hand went to softly touch her wounded cheek. She winced slightly and burned a deep red.

"What happened here?" He asked, barely above a whisper. "Was that me?" She laughed half-heartedly.

"No, that... That was something else." She attempted a smile as she sorely stood. Instinctively her hands were pressed against her barely swollen stomach. Don't get attached. She told herself. Her hands fell but not before he noticed them.

"You're okay?" He asked as he nodded towards his stomach. It was so odd to see someone who could be so easily misjudged as cold to be so concerned with a perfect stranger. Rachel sadly nodded, letting her eyes fall to study his leather vest. "Chibs." She ripped her eyes from the soft looking leather with a frown.

"I'm sorry?" He smiled again, scratching his graying goatee.

"My name's Chibs."

"Right... I'm Rachel." She had meant to smile back but before she could Chib's smile completely faded.

"Rachel..." He cleared his throat, and licked over his lips. "Are you new in town?" She nodded but hesitated when another man approached, dressed in a vest that wore the same patches.

"Who's this?' The young man asked, with a bouncy and friendly smile.

"This is... This is Rachel. She's new in town. This is Juice, a friend of mine."

Juice and Chibs both knew exactly which Rachel this was, and he was almost disappointed when he realized that he wasn't going to be the one going undercover. Then he glanced towards Juice, who was still dressed in his kutte. He silently cursed both of them for blowing up their entire plan before they even had a chance to start it.

Rachel was, as the club expected, gorgeous. Her hair wasn't long, like Chibs was usually attracted to, however it was reddish-brown and looked almost like a burgundy color, making her pale face glow. Christ, she had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. They were almond shaped and he couldn't believe how they just took the breath out of him. She had nice tits too.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled and self-consciously touched her reddening cheek. Chibs had hit enough people to know the differences between marks. That was easily a back handed smack, and she had definitely pissed someone off. More than likely, it was the boyfriend, Vinn. That wasn't going to work with Chibs.

"So where are you headed, lass?" Chibs asked, gesturing towards his bike. "I'll take you anywhere you need to go... It's the least I can do since I pushed you to the ground." Rachel gave him a half ass grin.

"That's sweet, but I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't want me riding on another man's motorcycle."

"Your boyfriend ride?" Juice asked, glancing towards Chibs.

"Uh, no. Just an Expedition." She laughed which forced Chibs to smile.

"An expedition?" Juice laughed too, nearly mockingly. "A real family man, huh?" Her smile fell again, hands on her stomach. He could tell from the only slight swelling of her stomach that she had to be expecting.

"Not exactly... I should get going. It was-"

"Well, wait." Chibs reached to touch her arm and jumped back as she cringed and braced herself. "Whoa, whoa, easy. Easy, lass. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He looked at Chibs with a furrowed eyebrow as she took a shaky breath and tried to straighten herself back to seem stable.

"Jesus, Chibs. What do we do?" They both could see the way her hands shook, and the terror that was held in her eyes.

"I... Rachel, who's hurting you?" She shook her head and attempted to hide her tears. "Let us help you."

"It's fine. I'm fine, you don't even know me." The two club members looked at each other, not wanting to let her leave.

"Juicey-boy here has an eye for damsels in distress though, and you're definitely in distress." Rachel looked at them, conflicted as to which way she should turn. "At the very least, let us take you home. Take you somewhere." With this she finally nodded. Chibs gave a relieved sigh and wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders. He could feel her tremble and that killed him. "Where are we taking you?" He guided her towards their bikes and gave her his spare helmet. He couldn't read minds, but she still seemed so torn.

"I just can't go home yet." She finally muttered. Juice and Chibs both nodded and climbed onto their Harley's. She got onto Chibs bike and wrapped her shaking arms around his waist. The men's engines revved and roared as the backed into the street and sped off towards the club house. This was going to be fun to explain to the others.


	2. Sons of the Round Table

**Rule #1: Never judge a story by its first chapter.**

Rachel needed someone to explain why she just jumped on a perfect stranger's motorcycle. She had said no at first, hadn't she? She also needed someone to explain why she yelped when Chibs had merely touched her arm. Was she honestly that skittish? In the back of her mind, although she would never admit it, she was bracing herself.

She didn't see any other choice. There was no way she could go home still pregnant, or without a plan to get rid of it. She needed something to show Aaron they were on the same page.

But were they?

She never knew how comforting riding on the back of a motorcycle would be. The scent of Chibs' leather vest and roar of the bike helped calm her anxieties and for a moment she felt as she could fade away into the senses. She would squeeze on a little tighter with each turn, making her feel safer and protected. She prayed to whatever god was up there that she had made the right choice by trusting these men.

It wasn't too long before they pulled into the Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair Shop. Chibs and Juice parked their bikes and waited patiently for Rachel to climb off. She gave the helmet back and shook out her hair before looking towards the garage.

"Is this where you work?" She asked them and they nodded. She looked up at Chibs who was acting almost nervous.

"Do me a favor, love?" She nodded and looked to where Chibs and Juice had been staring. A few more guys, looking like they belonged to the same club, were storming in their direction. "Just… Keep your head down. Let me do the talking." Rachel nodded again and stepped away as an older man marched right up to Chibs' face.

"What are you pulling?" The man hissed. Chibs remained silent, with a stone cold look on his face. It reminded her of a soldier, being punished by his commanding officer. Which would make sense considering the man's patch said, _PRESIDENT_. "Bringing her here just ruined everything we planned."

"Plans change." Chibs finally responded, now looking the president in the eye. Rachel glanced towards the other men, who were all staring at her. It was the diner all over again.

"Chibs, maybe I should go. I'm sorry." She hadn't even begun to walk away when one of the men grabbed her arm. It was the _SGT. AT ARMS_, and he didn't seem to care how instead of screaming or ripping her arm away, she just protected her face and hunched over slightly.

"Oh no, darling. You're not going anywhere." Her heart raced in fear when she composed herself a few moments later. She finally tried to rip her arm away, but it proved useless. His grip tightened and he yanked her closer to him.

"Easy, Tig." Another man called from the crowd. She couldn't tell who. She was too busy trying to rip herself away from this angry man. She knew this was a bad idea. She should have never had been so stupid to not only trust a stranger, but a biker at that.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She heard the president yell at Chibs as she struggled. "Bringing one of Darby's bitches around here?"

"She's not one of them, Clay. Look at her."

"Oh I am." He came over, grabbing her other arm and her neck. She was frozen in fear. She couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but she was sure there was no warmth in them. "And she's going to be a good little girl, and tell us exactly what she knows."

"I don't-" Clay squeezed harder around her neck, making it severely difficult to breathe.

"Clay!" The same man who spoke to Tig early spoke again. "Not here, not in the parking lot. People can see." She watched as the president finally gave in and released her neck and arm.

"Fine, take her to the garage." Tigger nodded and yanked on her arm to get her to follow. She looked back at Chibs who couldn't even look at her. She had fallen right into a trap. She really was as dumb as Aaron said.

Chibs watched as Clay turned to follow the rest of the group into the garage, Tigs leading with Rachel in his grip. What had he done?

"Clay!" He called after their president and jogged up to him. "Clay, you can't hurt her."

"And we won't have to if she tells us what we need." Clay finally turned to look at him. "You had better hope this didn't just start a war. You _kidnapped_ Vinn's old lady."

"You don't know what happened. She's not going to know anything, and if she does then she'll tell us."

"I sure hope so. Pretty teeth like hers don't deserve to be ripped out." Chibs' skin crawled at the thought as Clay turned back towards the garage.

"She's pregnant, Clay." He finally called out, but the older man had no reaction as he continued towards the garage. "She came here willingly. She told us she couldn't go home."

"Then let's find out why." Clay opened the door and gestured for Chibs to enter first.

"Jesus Christ…" The Scotsman muttered as he quickly caught up to him and went through the door. The moment he walked in he wanted to walk right back out. Rachel was taped to a chair, gagged and crying. They had stripped her of her jacket, so you could see her slightly distended stomach easily through the tight tshirt. There were now bruises on her left arm where Tigs had ahold of her and that infuriated Chibs.

"Now, sweetheart," Clay moved around Chibs and went to crouch down in front of Rachel. "How far along are you?" He reached out and gently removed the cloth from her face, so that it hung around her neck. Her eyes darted towards Chibs, forcing him to look away.

"T-twelve weeks…" Rachel whispered, finally looking back at Clay. His insincere smile and voice made Chibs' stomach churn. Rachel didn't deserve this. She didn't do anything wrong, other than trust him.

"Good, congratulations." Clay nodded and finally pulled up a stool to sit on. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Aaron." She swallowed and continued to try and steal looks towards Chibs, but all he could do was cross his arms and stare at the floor.

"What does Aaron do?"

"He's an accountant, private practice." Rachel gave up and finally just kept her gaze on Clay, who was still smiling at her. "Please, I don't know what I did."

"This isn't about what you did. It's about your old man. Now, can you tell me who his most recent client has been?" She shook her head and gritted her teeth as Clay stood up and immediately went to hit her.

"Clay!" Chibs stopped him. No, he wasn't going to let him hurt her. Not when she didn't deserve it. He stepped forward, knowing that this was pushing his boundaries completely. He stood in front of Rachel. Clay just waved an annoyed hand at him and stepped away. When Chibs looked at Rachel, he couldn't tell if she was relieved or angry.

"We need to know about Aaron's private practice. It's important… We know you're not the only one he's hurting." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head slightly.

"What are you talking about? He's an accountant. He does peoples taxes and balances their checkbook."

"He does a lot more than that." She looked towards Jax as he spoke. "What's his relationship with Ernest Darby?"

"Who?" Clay growled and Chibs could see her panic. "I don't know anything about his business!" She finally cried out. "I've tried asking but he says I'm too stupid to try to keep up with it! That it'll bore me! He leaves at different times of the day and usually leaves me alone at the house! He keeps everything on him! That's all I know! He gets angry if I press him for answers!"

"Easy, shush, love. It's alright." Chibs reached out and held her tear stained face. "That's all we need. He won't know about this, alright?" He finally stood and faced Clay. "Satisfied?" Clay glared him down, but Chibs held himself strong.

"You had better think next time before you want to play the fucking knight in shining armor on my watch, you understand?" Chibs gave a stiff nod and followed Clay with his eyes as he headed towards the clubhouse. "She doesn't leave here until we know every detail about Vinn and take him out. No negotiations." The club nodded in a silent agreement and followed Clay inside, all accept Chibs.

"Why did you do this?" Rachel finally asked, forcing him to turn back towards her.

"I thought you would be safer here." He bent down and pulled out his pocket knife and began to cut through the tape. "How often does he do it?"

"Do what?" She asked while wincing when one of her wrists were free. He gave her a look and she let out a sigh. "Just when piss him off… It just so happens to be my specialty." She laughed weakly and rubbed at her other wrist once it was free.

"So what did you do this morning?" Chibs asked as he began work on her ankles.

"I, uh… I got myself knocked up." He froze and looked up at her in shock.

"Excuse me?' He practically gasped out. She sighed and crossed her arms defensively.

"He just doesn't like kids. He thought I did it on purpose. It doesn't matter… I have to get rid of it." Chibs couldn't help but feel his heart fall with that. He didn't know why he cared, by no means was he allowed to get attached to their new apparent hostage.

"Is that why you can't go home?" She nodded and once her legs were free she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I was told not to come back until it was gone. I don't suppose you guys are hiring? I could use the money." With that Chibs laughed.

"I doubt they'll be letting you work much here… I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"But they're going to hurt him?" Chibs nodded, making a silent promise to himself that he would be the one to do it.

"I also doubt… that you'll ever see him again." She stared blankly at Chibs and it seemed as if she just went ice cold. Before he could say anything else Juice popped his head into the garage.

"Chapel. Half-sack is gonna watch her." The prospect walked into the garage, gun in hand. Chibs stood with a nod and went to follow Juice, stopping when he passed the Prospect.

"If she's hurt, I'll kill you. Understand?" Half-sack nodded and continued on, used to threats and taunts of the other members. Chibs continued on into the club house and almost rolled his eyes when he approached the table and felt all eyes on him. Clay banged the meeting to a start and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, Sir Chibs," He started, a few smiles escaped the brothers. "Before we feed the princess to the dragon, how do we get her to tell us where the family jewels are?"

"There's no reason to hurt her, Clay. She doesn't know anything." He responded, his arms crossed.

"Then let's go ahead and feed her to the dragon."

**This was not proofread by anyone. I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or other mistakes.**


End file.
